


The Amazing Origin of Super Daisy!

by LunaStarsNight



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Donsy, F/M, I'm going to call her something else in this tho, Louie is a detective, So i keep mispelling their name to Donlad and Dasiy and I-, Super Daisy!, and Donald and Daisy are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarsNight/pseuds/LunaStarsNight
Summary: After the Mooninvasion, Donald thought it was a good time to put the old cape back on. The boys now had Della and Duckburg needed a defender. What he doesn't expect, meeting Daisy Duck.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Donald Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. The Meet-Cute! Kinda...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is something I whipped up real quick. There's supposed to be 3 parts to this, but that might change idk (cause originally it was going to be 2 parts!)
> 
> This wasn't going to be about Super Daisy at first, but that's what ended up happening. I have multiple headcanons about Super Daisy, so this is just one I guess. 
> 
> (ALSO obviously her superhero name will not be Super Daisy that's so dumb and obvious!)

It had been two weeks since the Mooninvasion, and Donald decided it was finally time to put back on the cape. He was now out every night fighting crime and stopping criminals. And spending the days reconnecting with his sister and trying to fit in time with his boys. If Della hadn’t come back he would have never even considered getting back into the superhero jig, but she was and the boys didn’t need him anymore. Donald did miss seeing them more often, but he thought it best to get them space so they could get to know their mother better.

Once Duckburg got wind that their Diabolical Avenger was back, many supervillains surfaced, trying to get a piece of him, while many others tried moving to other cities to get away from him. And to no surprise, Channel 00 wasted no time in slandering him once more, basically immediately once word came out about his resurgence. 

Sitting at the top of a tall building, Donald sat, looking up at the night sky. He felt a strong nostalgia for the old days, back when he was just starting out in his superheroing career. The city air may not have been the cleanest but he sucked it all up anyway, relishing in the moment.

Suddenly a scream broke out in the night. Between the cars and hustle of everyone he could just make it out a few blocks away. Wasting no time, he hoped from the roof, his cape swishing in the wind as he fell. He landed gracefully on the top of a shorter building next to the other. Then he kept going, hoping from building to building to reach the area he heard the scream come from.

He got there in no time and looked up from above as a gorgeous duck was cornered by three big thugs, one female, the other two male. She was sitting on the ground, her purse being rummaged through by one of the men. The lady was holding her head with one of her hands and looked disorientated. Donald assumed she fought against them (and was winning if their bruises said anything, the girl thug was even limping), but one of them got a lucky shot and hit her in the head.

“Do you have anything else on you, lady?” one of them sneered, “Says here that you work for Ms. Glamour. So you must be pretty loaded eh?” the guy held up a keycard with her identification on it. 

Decided this had gone on long enough, Donald swooped down and landed behind the thugs silently. The lady noticed him first, making eye contact with him. Her eyes were panicked. Yes, but not as much as he thought they’d be. They held more caution and concern. Something about that made his heart flutter just a tad, but he ignored it for now.

“Well?” the thugs got closer and she scooted back, “What are you looking at?” They all turned around, which was a big mistake for them. 

Before Donald had the chance to move, she tackled one of the guys, sending him to the ground. Quickly Donald sprung into action, not giving the other two a chance to react.

It wasn’t hard to take them down, they were definitely low level criminals, probably new and inexperienced too. All it took was a few well aimed punches and they were out cold. The one tackled had hit his head and was also out, and their almost victim sat next to him panting, catching her breath.

Donald walked over to her, and held out his hand, “Hello, Miss,” he helped her up, “Are you ok?”

She stood, but had trouble righting herself, forcing Donald to catch her before she fell, “I...I think I have a concussion. They hit me in the head.”

“Yep,” Donald gently set her down, “Give me a moment.” He walked over to her purse, which was lying on the ground, contents thrown about. He quickly gathered it all up and put it all back in, except for the phone which he took with her purse over and handed it to her. 

“Here,” he said, “You can make any calls you need. Unless you’d want me to call the hospital? Or anywhere else.”

She grabbed the items, “Thank you,” She smiled up at him gratefully, “I think I’ll just go home and rest.”

Throughout his life, Donald had studied up on all things health and safety for a multitude of reasons, and for concussions, the person is able to go to sleep with a concussion if they are awake and able to hold a conversation. Along with having no other symptoms, like dilated pupils or trouble walking, everything should be fine. So he agreed with her decision. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” He asked concerned, “I would feel terrible just letting you walk home alone with an injury.”

She frowned and thought, but answered, “Yes, thank you, that’d be great.”

So, Donald tied up the thugs in case they woke up, called the police and told them their location, then called up on his superhero car, The Duck Mobile, or the PK Cruiser.

They got into the car and sped off into the night once she’d given him her address.

“So,” he inquired to break the silence, “What’s your name?”

“Daisy,” She answered, “Daisy Duck. And I can assume that you’re the famed Duck Avenger?”

He hummed, “I also go by other names, like Paperinik.”

“Oh,” Daisy raised an eyebrow, “Is that Italian?” 

He smirked, but didn’t answer, “You work for Glamour? That lady with the popular blog?” He only really knew about it because of Dewey.

“Yeah, as her assistant. I’m hoping for her to notice one of my designs one day so she’ll put it on her blog. Then I’ll finally get recognized as a real designer.” Daisy said wistfully.

“A designer?” he repeated, “That’s really cool.”

“Really?” She questioned, lightly chuckling, “Compared to being a superhero?”

“This wasn’t my first choice, you know” He replied, “I wanted to be a musician.”

“What? Really?” Daisy said in surprise, “I wouldn’t have guessed,” with a little hesitance she asked, “Why didn’t you become a musician?”

Donald sighed, “I can’t say the full truth, secret identity and all, but let's just say it wasn’t for me.” Nobody wanted to hear his screeching voice. And while he could just do instrumental (he knew how to play just about any instrument) it just wasn’t the same. He wanted to sing, but fate said otherwise and he just had to adapt to that. Of course, being a superhero wasn’t his second choice after singer, but it was kinda thrusted at him. That didn’t mean he didn’t absolutely love being Paperinik though. 

The one job that truly gave him more joy than anything was parenthood. Donald loved those boys to death and knew he would do anything for them. 

“That’s silly,” Daisy said, interrupting his thoughts.

“What?”

“I said that’s silly,” she repeated, “I don’t know the context, but you shouldn’t give up if that’s something you really want to do.”

She sighed, “Sometimes I want to quit, just stay as an assistant and stop making dresses, but everytime I try to put down my notebook, I just can’t bring myself to go through with it. It’s what I love to do. Even if...even if nobody listens to me..” 

Donald was speechless, if he could take his eyes off the road he’d be staring at her in awe.

Finally he swallowed, “Nobody listens to me either.”

“Well, they should start,” Daisy smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent, and it wasn’t long before they reached their destination. Donald walked her to her door and they exchanged pleasant goodbyes. 

“Hey, be sure to go to the hospital if your concussion doesn’t get any better, ok?” he requested in concern.

“I will, thank you so much for everything.” Daisy smiled, kissed him on the check and hurried inside her house, leaving Duckburg’s masked defender a melting puddle on her porch.

\---------

It had only been three days since then and Donald couldn’t stop thinking about her. They way she held her own against those thugs, the way she spoke so passionately about her dream, and even encouraged him…

These thoughts were distracting and weren’t very helpful as he fought crime. He’d almost gotten hit with a major blow just thinking about Daisy’s smile.

So, with her in mind, he stalked around the building that was hosting the next Ms. Glamour party. While, yes, his motives were to see Daisy, he did have another valid reason to be there. And that reason was Falcon Graves.

Falcon Graves was a man Donald had actually kept his eye on for quite a while now. Ever since the job Falcon took with Mark Beaks that ended up involving his kids. So he was well aware that Graves had a history of being a hired goon to steal whatever the highest buyer wanted. 

Donald had looked through the party details (as more of a curiosity than anything) and had seen Graves listed as the head of security for the event. There was no doubt in his mind that Graves was up to no good.

It was the night of the party, and people were just starting to arrive. He had disguised himself with his voice modulator, a tux, and fake sideburns like his Uncle Scrooge had. The technology at Ducklair Tower was able to forge a perfect invitation and he had hidden his costume in a briefcase that he would carry.

When Graves looked as his fake invite and let him pass, Donald tried not to let his suspicion show as he walked in. Then the next step of his plan was to get Daisy alone to warn her, all while looking around for anything not right, like hidden goons or Graves sneaking off somewhere.

Donald was easily able to spot Daisy where she stood, right next to Glamour on top of a staircase. She wore her pink coat and purse and looked stunning. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he surveyed around the ballroom taking note of everything.

He found the location of every visible vent, counted the party guests that were there, and saw where every guard was stationed. He would have to keep an eye on them if any were working with or for Graves. 

Now that that was done he walked up to the staircase and approached Daisy and Glamour.

“...I can’t wait for you to see my dress-” she was saying before he interrupted. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” he asked politely, “I’m having a problem with some of the flower arrangements. Rhododendrons, I believe? Well I think I’m allergic.” He faked a sneeze, “You are in charge aren't you?”

Daisy’s eyes widened in horror and Donald felt a pain in his chest for the lie, especially with the sharp glare Ms. Glamour sent her way.

Daisy cleared her throat, “Um, I’ll be right on that sir.” She walked down the stairs with him and once they got to the bottom of the stair and out of Glamour’s eyesight (though she had gotten back on her phone by then) Donald leaned in and whispered in Daisy’s ear, “Listen, this is important. I’m the Duck Avenger. Met me at the elevator in the hall in a minute.”

He then hurried off, leaving a flabbergasted fashion designer behind him. 

Donald himself went into that hall and, making sure there was nobody there or any cameras, he took off his fake sideburns and grabbed just the mask from inside his briefcase. Now he was not recognizable as Donald Duck, but still in his tuxedo.

Right as he was finishing up and putting the sideburns in the briefcase, Daisy rounded the corner and saw him standing in front of the elevator. 

“It really is you!” She exclaimed in surprise, “I thought…” She trailed off uncertainly.

“Quickly! Let’s get in the elevator, away from everybody…” he said. She nodded in agreement and they walked in. 

“Look,” Donald faced her, “I’m really sorry about the lie I told. I just needed to get you alone.”

Daisy’s face flushed scarlet and so did his when he realized what he said. 

“Um, no!” He waved his hands frantically, “That’s not what I meant I-!” He stopped himself and rubbed his face nervously, “I meant to say that I needed to warn you.”

Daisy had calmed down, amused at his display, but frowned when she heard what he said, “Warn me? About what?”

Donald took a deep breath to fully calm himself and answered, “Falcon Graves. He’s a spy for hire. He’s offered cash in exchange for stealing whatever items that the buyer wants.”

“What?” her eyes widened, then she cursed, “God- rasaphrassing-fuc-phooey!” She raged, punching the wall, “Security detail was the  _ one _ thing I wasn’t incharge of and this was going to be the night I showed Ms. Glamour my dress!” she broke off her rant and hung her head.

“Daisy, I-” Donald hesitated, “I’m so sorry.” 

She sniffed, but looked up determinedly, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to stop Graves before he can ruin the party and my chance, won’t we?” 

He broke out in a grin, “Yes! We will!”

But before they could get out, the elevator shaft jolted and halted to a stop. The momentum caused the two to fall over and for a button on Donald’s suit to get stuck on her purse.

“Oh-hold still!” they struggled, only getting more tangled in the process. Soon they broke free, but in the process Daisy’s coat was slightly ripped.

She huffed and started to shrug it off her shoulders, “Oh this darn coat…”

Donald, who had fallen to the floor, looked up at her in amazement, “Nice dress!” He exclaimed. 

“Oh!” Daisy blinked, “You like it?!” She spun around, “I mean of course you do! I made it myself!”

“You’re really talented!” Donald stood.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” She smiled back, but then frowned, “Are you talented in music? Or you weren’t and that’s why you quit?”

Donald bit his lip, “No I… I was good...at instruments at least. I just wasn’t what anyone was looking for. I guess I’m just better at beating up bad guys.”

“I’m sure that you’re a great singer.”

“Huh?”

“Well, that’s what you’re nervous about, right? Your voice.” 

He wrung his hands, “Yes, but not in the way you think, trust me.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, “Yeah, ok. I won’t pry. Plus we’re probably running out of time.”

“Oh yeah!” Donald face palmed, “Uh, could you turn around for a second? I’m going to get in my costume.”

Daisy blushed, “Um yes, of course!” 

\-----------

Climbing through the vents, Donald could only think three things. One, it was surprisingly large and luckily fit two people. Two, it was also small enough that the two were rubbing shoulders and could feel the others movements (they both tried hiding their blushes). And three, he may love his cape, but God it was not fun to have it trail behind him in a cramped vent. 

At one point they found an opening and looked through to see the main room. They saw all the guests tied up and Falcon arguing with Ms. Glamour and...Mark Beaks? 

“Oh no!” Daisy exclaimed, “We’re too late! If only the elevator hadn’t gotten stuck!”

Donald trudged forwards, “Well, no use in waiting here for things to get even worse.”

“Right,” Daisy followed him.    


They quickly found another opening, this one directly above Graves. They could hear him say, “I’m going to take you both out and end this infuriating family once and for all!” Donald broke open the vent and Daisy called out, “Sorry, that’s not on my party schedule!”

The two fell through the vent and Donald screamed out, “Yippee-ki-yay, Mr. Falcon!” They landed on him, knocking him down and making him drop the two family members and Ms. Glamour’s phone, which went flying through the air and scattered on the stage.

“Team! Get that phone!” Graves ordered.

Donald looked around and saw the three thugs he worked with when he was hired by Glomgold. They were racing to the stage to get the phone, but Donald jumped up and ran to it.    


Being both closer and faster, he was able to snatch it before them. He put it in his belt and punched one of the wolves who just caught up. Gabby McStabberson slashed at him with her knife, but he dodged causing her to miss. He socked her in the jaw, knocking her away and kicked one of the wolves that came up behind him. He had to admit, it was kinda weird to be fighting his ex fellow ‘employees’, but he decided not to dwell on that.

Once he had knocked them all out, he scanned the area for Falcon and Daisy, worried since he had left her alone with him. He saw her throwing a punch and missing while Falcon made a grab for her. Donald dashed up and came up from behind Graves. He twisted and turned around him, hitting his face and pulling his hair. Unfortunately Donald was grabbed and thrown off, his back smacking against the stage. 

He groaned in pain and was able to get up, but stopped short when he saw the most amazing thing in his life. 

Daisy Duck swung her purse around and smacked it into Falcon’s face with her fists. She punched his stomach, kicked his legs, repeatedly slapped him, and caused him to trip. Then as a final blow she slammed a huge glass vase straight onto his head, knocking him out cold. All of this while screaming to him about how terrible he did his job.

Donald’s heart beat faster and faster by the second. He felt dizzy, his palms started to sweat, and he honestly didn’t know how to react. 

But when Glamour started to berate Daisy for something she had no part in? He knew exactly what to do.

“No!” He marched up to her and kept going, forcing Ms. Glamour to back up, “Listen, Daisy didn't wreck your party, she saved it. So sit down!!” 

She fell over, but quickly stood back up, “No one speaks to me that way! Especially no half-baked vigilante superhero wannabe!”

Daisy put her hands on her hips, “Well they do now!” Donald smirked.

The two ladies had a small stare off before Glamour conceded and put her sunglasses back on, “Well, ok then,” she started to walk away before turning back to add, “Nice dress. It’s on the list.” 

Daisy’s face broke out into a grin and she and Donald shared excited looks with each other. 

“Congrats!” Donald smiled, “This is great!”   


“It really is!” Daisy wiped her eyes, “Um excuse me for a second.”

As he watched Daisy watch away, he knew her tears were coming from happiness and felt very excited for her. Daisy had a bright future ahead of her, that was for sure.

\----------

A week later found Donald at her house, the two of them making out in her living room. 

“PK,” Daisy mumbled and broke off a kiss they were sharing, “I think we need to talk.”

He frowned, “Did I do something?”

“No,” she looked away nervously, “I just...what we have going on here is amazing, truly, but...I’ve been thinking...”

Donald took her hands in encouragement, “You can tell me anything.”

She smiled at his words, but went back to a more closed off expression, “I don’t think we should continue our relationship unless I know your real name.”

“What?” Donald whispered.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but I can’t picture this lasting very long if I don’t even know who you are!” She bit her lip, “But if you’re not comfortable that’s completely fine too. But we’d have to just be friends.”

Donald took a deep breath and thought for a moment, “I...I understand.” He really did, and could see where she was coming from. He’d probably feel the same in her shoes, but on the other hand, “I want to be with you Daisy, but I’m not ready to take off my mask yet.”

Daisy sighed, but smiled tiredly, “Ok. That’s completely fine. Hey do you want anything to drink? I’ll go get some water…” She scurried off.

He watched her leave slumped over in disappointment. He trusted Daisy, he did. But he also could never be too careful and they really hadn’t known each other for that long…

\-----------

A month went by with the two seeing the other around, but mostly avoiding each other. It was painful for both, having really connected in their time together. They both respected the others’ decision though and it didn’t seem like anything would change about that.

Until one night, Donald was facing a pretty heavy hitter. A new supervillain that was relatively weak, but kept getting in lucky shots. It didn’t help that Donald’s mind was elsewhere.

Finally, he defeated the villain, tied them up, and called the police, but staggered in his steps. He clutched his side in pain. A gushing stab wound lay directly underneath his ribcage. He could feel his legs sway and his vision go blurry. He needed to get help, now.

Unfortunately, he was too far away from Ducklair Tower to get there in time. But... Daisy’s place was just a few blocks from here…

So, sucking up the pain, the superhero dragged himself away from the crime scene and to his kinda ex girlfriend’s house. 

\--------

Daisy was sitting on her couch, a steaming cup of coco in her hands. The TV playing as background noise. She thought about the past month, she thought about the Duck Avenger. Did she regret her decision? No, she stood by what she said. They wouldn’t be able to have a real, stable relationship if she didn’t even know who he was. 

But that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

A sharp knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to almost spill her drink. Quickly she put it down on her coffee table and shut off the TV. She hurried over to the door and gasped, horrified.

There he was, the Duck Avenger, laying passed out on her porch. He was heavily bleeding out of his side, a stab wound looking pretty fresh. 

Without thinking, Daisy dragged him inside and lifted him onto her couch. She ignored the blood stains now seeping into her carpet and sofa and rushed to get the first aid from the bathroom.

As she cleaned the wound and wrapped it up, she started tearing up. 

“Fuck,” she pulled away, as her hands had started shaking. Daisy was so worried for him that it was getting difficult to concentrate. She choked back a sob, “Ok, ok. Just focus…” She took a few deep breaths and went back to her task.

\---------

Everything hurt. His side, his head, his joints. The inside of his mouth felt like cotton and he had no idea where he was. He painfully prided his eyes open and saw the blurry figure of Daisy above him.

As his vision cleared he could see that she was sitting beside him on her coffee table, a blanket wrapped over her shoulders and her head in her hands.

Looking at her then, after his brush with death, Donald felt as though he was coming to an epiphany. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to tell her who he was. So, without alerting her that he was awake, he silently disconnected his voice modulator, and ripped off his mask.

“Thanks,” he said in his broken voice. Daisy flinched, looking at him with wide, red eyes. She suddenly flung herself at him, hugged his neck tightly, but gently, careful with his wound. 

“Oh you scared me, you jerk!” He felt her tears fall on her shoulder. He slowly moved up his arms to hug her back weakly.

After a moment she pulled back, and fully took in his face for the first time. Daisy stayed silent, just staring into his eyes then whispered, “You’re Scrooge McDuck’s nephew, Donald Duck.”

He nodded and remarked, “You know, I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned my voice yet.”

“Your voice?” she asked, “What about it?”

Donald swore that the second he could stand again, he might just propose to her on the spot.


	2. Louie Holmes Sherlock Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie is sus of Donald and Daisy is kinda sad
> 
> *One normal night from The Adams Family starts playing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like this one :)

Growing up Louie didn’t have many people to look up to. Their boat neighbors were never really friendly and all the teachers at school seemed to dislike him for his laziness and attitude. But there were two very important people he looked up to throughout his life. Uncle Donald and Duckburg’s old defender, The Duck Avenger. 

It didn’t take him long to figure out that a single man raising his three nephews on a boat wasn’t the most normal situation. And Louie had always noticed the bags under his eyes, the slump in his shoulder, and just overall how hard he worked to provide for them. Louie may not have said it much, but he really did admire his Uncle.

And oh! Don’t get him started on Paperinik! Louie first heard of him when he was 8 while scrolling through the internet, just messing around, when he found an old article titled, ‘The Diabolical Avenger? Where has our hero disappeared?’ It piqued his interest and he immediately fell through the rabbit hole. He learned all he could, and told all of it to his brothers and Uncle Donald. He was obsessed with a hero that everyone constantly put down and never gave up. He would read all the Channel 00 reports and think about how hard that must have been for the Duck Avenger to see. It was insanely inspirational to Louie.

One thing that was confusing though, was that whenever Paperinik was brought up Uncle Donald would wince and look uncomfortable, but that confusion was cleared up one day when he found an old article saying that Donald Duck used to be known as the Duck Avenger’s best friend.

The day Louie found out, he eagerly stayed up waiting until Uncle Donald got home and immediately breatted him with questions.

“Is it true?” Louie cried as his uncle opened the front door, “Were you really the Duck Avenger’s best friend?!”

Donald’s eyes widened and he quickly shut the door and walked inside, “Uh, where’d you hear that, Louie?”

“Oh, uh,” he stammered, suddenly nervous, “I found an article where you were interviewed as his best friend.”

“Oh,” Donald frowned, but didn't seem too upset, “I guess that makes sense. Come on, let’s sit down and I’ll answer your questions.”

The two walked over to the couch and sat down. Louie snuggled up to his uncle and Donald wrapped an arm around him.

“How do you know him? How’d you met?” Louie blurted.

Donald was quiet for a moment as if deciding something, “Well back when he had just started out, I was walking home from work when suddenly I was attacked!” Louie gasped and Donald continued his dramatic retelling, “Thugs surrounding me! I’m strong, but couldn’t take them all out myself. And that’s when I met him. He swooped in and knocked the bad guys out in one blow! Bam!” Donald waved his hands around widely causing Louie to burst into giggles.

“And after that we just started talking, which led to hanging out, etc.” Donald concluded.

Louie calmed down and hummed, “Well then you must know what happened to him, right?”

“No,” He sighed, “Not even I know what happened. One day he just disappeared.”

“Oh...” Louie said dejectedly.

“But, hey!” Donald tried to cheer him up, “I can tell you some facts about him...Like how he sometimes goes by Paperinik!”

Louie frowned, “Paper what?”

“It’s Italian.”

“Oh.”

And while Donald’s distraction worked in the moment, something about the look in his uncle’s eyes never fully sat right with Louie. Uncle Donald was hiding something, he just didn’t know what. And this mystery would haunt him for years, leading all the way up to the Mooninvasion.

\--------

Everything was great, but it also wasn’t.

Finally Uncle Donald was back! Louie loved his mother, he really did, but they really didn’t get along. Louie hoped that in time their relationship would get better and Della would become the great Mom she always wanted to be, but Louie desperately craved the normalcy that was Uncle Donald’s parenting. He missed the warm looks, the silent comfort, the specially made meals, and he missed not worrying about whether or not he was loved.

So why weren’t things back to normal minus a bunch of aliens and a new mom? Because, even though Uncle Donald was back, he was never around.

At night he would go to this new job he apparently got that only had night shifts, meaning he’d sleep throughout the day, with the occasional visit to see Mom, (which he totally understood, they had been apart for 10 years after all) so Louie would end up never seeing him.

A few times, Louie went over to the Houseboat himself to hang out, and Donald basically dropped everything for him. But after watching his uncle’s eyes drop and head fall in exhaustion, just trying to stay awake to be with him, Louie decided to give him his space.

The one time they all saw him? When he’d tuck them into bed, but then he’d smile sadly and leave. 

One night Louie woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, and, unable to fall back asleep, he opened his laptop and searched for news about Paperinik.

The internet was going wild over the man’s mysterious return after his mysterious disappearance. News stations only talked about two things, the Mooninvasion and the return of their hero. Or the masked menace in the case of Channel 00.

Just like when they speculated why he left, they now asked why he had returned. And Louie wondered the same. Why did he hang up his cape, only to return now of all times?

He had asked Uncle Donald once, during the few times they were able to talk, what he thought of The Duck Avenger’s return. As his best friend he must have some insight, right? Well Donald didn’t say much, just, “We haven’t spoken in a long time, Louie.”

Paperinik had vanished about two months before Louie and his brothers were hatched, and Donald left everynight once he came back. And it was just now that Louie realized how much of a mistake it was to overwrite these two facts.

\----------

“Hiya, toots,” Donald walked up behind Daisy, startling her.

“Oh!” She glared at him playfully, “Donald, you scared me!”

“Sorry about that,” he smirked, “Just wanted to give the lovely lady a ride home.”

“Hmmm,” she pretended to think about it, “I’d be honored.” 

Daisy usually walked to and from work, which led to that mugging a while ago, but I was very nice to get a ride now and again. After Donald’s whole identity revel, they got back together again, but still didn’t have much time. She was busy with her booming fashion career, and he was out every night stopping crime. So they really cherished the little moments like this.

They got in the car and drove off. It was his trusty 313 red car and not his superhero one. They decided to meet up when he was dressed as a civilian to avoid any one figuring out his identity or villains using her against him.

“So,” Donald cleared his throat, “I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Daisy inquired.

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while now,” he rambled a bit nervously, “and so I feel like it’s about time we meet each other's families.”

She smiled widely, “I was thinking the same!” She paused, “I’ll have to meet your family first though. All my folks are out of town for a few weeks.”

He scowled and replied sarcastically, “Oh how convenient!” 

Daisy laughed and it wasn’t long before Donald joined in.

They spent the rest of the ride, and when they got in her house, discussing schedules and when would be best. 

“I’ll talk to them tomorrow,” Donald said, “Make sure Scrooge isn’t taking them on some crazy, dangerous adventure,” he huffed, “And I’ll take the day off of Avengering.”

Daisy checked her phone, “I have nothing on the schedule for the day after tomorrow so it all checks out!” 

“Perfect,” he grinned, but then smirked, giving Daisy a sneak attack kiss on the cheek.

“Donald!” she giggled and soon they were just messing around and got lost in each other's presence, losing track of time and everything else.

\----------

Louie was surprised. He was compiling all his evidence, just getting ready to take it all over to the Houseboat and confront Uncle Donald (though hopefully not disturbing any of his rest), when Dewey bursted open the door to their bedroom loudly.

“Louie,” he said, “Uncle Donald’s called a family meeting so come down stairs.”

“A family meeting,” Louie raised an eyebrow, “That’s random. You know what about?”

“Nerp,” Dewey shrugged, “But I hope it’s something cooler than he was ‘secretly’ in a college band.”

Louie frowned, but followed Dewey downstairs to the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting.

He joined Scrooge, Della, Huey, Dewey, Webby, and Launchpad at the table sitting. Ms. Beakley, Duckworth, and Uncle Donald himself were the only ones now standing. 

Donald cleared his throat, “So, I’ve gathered you all here to tell you something important.”

“Well,” Scrooge waved his cane, “Get on with it, Lad. Time is money.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes, but continued, “So, for a few weeks now, I’ve been dating this girl-”

Three identical gasps of shock were heard from Della, Dewey, and Webby. Della was grinning and whopping, saying, “My brother got a girlfriend!”

“Uncle Donald has a girlfriend!” Dewey exclaimed, shocked.

Webby had gotten her notebook out and was asking questions, “What’s her name? Birthday? Blood Type?”

“Uh, Daisy? June 7th, and I’m not sure.”

Louie looked across the table and saw the reactions of the others. Launchpad was smiling, patting Donald on the back, Ms. Beakley said a curt congratulations, Huey looked surprised but relatively content. Scrooge looked mostly indifferent, but there was a hint of pride in his eyes. 

Louie on the other hand was upset. Not about Uncle Donald being in a relationship, or even about him not telling them until now, but because the evidence he had spent the past few days connecting could mean nothing now.

Uncle Donald spending every night fighting crime, or Uncle Donald spending every night with his girlfriend? But, no, there was still evidence in his favour! The whole best friends act? That couldn’t be real, and the timeline matched up perfectly with Uncle Donald’s life…

“Thank you everyone,” Donald spoke nervously, breaking Louie out of his thoughts, “ I just wanted to say, is that me and her have decided it’s around that time to meet each other's families. And since hers are out of town right now we’ve decided to start with mine.”

“Oh that’s great, Donnie!” Della grinned, “This is going to be epic! We’ll take her out on an adventure and-”

“Um, actually,” Donald interrupted, “I was hoping we could just have a normal family dinner, you know? At least have her get to know you before unnecessarily risking her life please?”

Della put her hands up in surrender, “Cool, cool, completely understand!”

“And I’m serious about this, Della!” Donald pointed his finger accusingly, “You better not pull something!”

“I promise I won’t bro!” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “You have nothing to worry about. It’ll be a nice, normal, relaxing family dinner.”

He studied her for a moment, eyes narrowed, “Okay, but I’m holding you to that.”

“Great!”

“Well,” Huey cut in, “What day, Uncle Donald?”

“Whenever you’re all free I guess. And she has Friday off of work.”

“Oh?” Scrooge raised an eyebrow, “And what does the lass do?” This led to Uncle Donald spending the next few minutes gushing over Daisy’s booming fashion career. Louie couldn’t help but find it sweet. 

“I’m impressed,” remarked Scrooge, “She seems like a hard working young lady.”

A bit longer of discussing schedules was held before everyone started to disperse. Quickly Louie made the split second decision to call out his Uncle before he went back to his Houseboat. 

“Uncle Donald!” he called, “I want to talk to you about something!”

The man blinked in surprise, but nodded, “Ok, what is it?”

“Um,” Louie glanced around, “Let’s go to the Houseboat.” 

Donald eyed him in suspicion, but agreed. Once they got there, they both sat down at the table. 

“So what is it you need to talk to me about, Louie?” he asked, “If you’re upset that I didn’t tell you guys about Daisy earlier, then I’m sorry I-”

“No, It’s not that,” Louie frowned, “I understand that. We’re busy, you haven’t really seen us much, and you wanted to be sure about her before springing anything on us.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Exactly.” Donald said, shocked.

“I-,” Louie interpreted himself, having second thoughts. What if he was wrong and Donald thought he was stupid? Did him having a secret girlfriend really explain all his evidence away? “I wanted to ask you more about the Duck Avenger.”

Donald relaxed, shoulders tensing, but Louie could see the caution in his eyes, “Oh ok. Ask away I guess.”

Louie took a deep breath, “Are you Paperinik?”

Donald’s eyes widened comedically, “What-”

“His first appearance was pranking Uncle Scrooge and was around the time you were in Duckburg. I found the documents and records of yours, Scrooge’s, and Mom’s trips and adventures and during those times there was a lull in Paperinik sightings and a huge dip when you were in college. Then two months before we were hatched, when Mom took the Spear of Selene, was when he disappeared. And now that he’s back you’re out every night.” Louie rambled, looking at his phone where he compiled his notes. He had them memorized, but was trying to avoid his uncle’s shocked ridden eyes, “Also, no offense, but he saves a lot of people. Does he become ‘best friends’ with all of them, or just you?”

Louie looked up. Donald’s jaw was dropped, he looked like he was short circuiting. 

“Um, I, uh,” Donald stuttered, unable to figure out what to say.

“Look,” Louie sighed, “It’s fine. In fact it’s really cool! You know I’ve always looked up to the Duck Avenger, but I’ve always looked up to you too. ” 

“You- you do?” Donald broke out of his shock to feel touched, even tearing up a little.

“Yeah of course,” Louie smirked, “You’re really cool Uncle Donald.”

The two hugged each other warmly. It was a nice moment, but Louie pulled back to ask, “Well, am I right or what?” 

Donald sighed heavily, closed his eyes and said, “Yeah, you figured it out. No use in lying now.”

Internally Louie felt relief crushing down on him, holy crap he was  _ right _ ! He supposed he should be more surprised, but any shock he felt had faded halfway through his research. And, unlike his brother’s, he recognized his uncle’s amazing skill and determination. Who else could be Duckburg’s ferocious defender than the most angriest duck there was?

“I do have a question though.” More like a million, but he’d get to that latter.

“Hm?”

“If you’re out as Paperinik every night, when do you see your girlfriend? How does she fit into this?”

“Oh, uh...She knows.”

“WHAT!" 

“It’s a long story!”

\---------------

“The pink dress?” Daisy asked herself, looking in the mirror and holding up two different dresses, “Or the Blue one?” She glanced at a dress half thrown on a stool, “Maybe the purple? Oh! I don’t know!” She sat down on her bed in defeat.

Sighing she picked up her sketchbook that had all her clothes designs in it. Daisy absentmindedly doodled as her thoughts wondered. 

Later that night, just in a few hours, she’d be meeting Donald’s family. Daisy was nervous of course. What if they didn’t like her, what if they didn’t approve of her and Donald’s relationship? What if they shunned her because she wasn’t an adventurer like them?

Daisy had heard all about Scrooge McDuck’s grand expeditions with or without his family. When she’d asked Donald about it he sighed and talked about his mixed feelings on the subject.

When he was younger, he loved adventuring with his uncle and sister. But overtime the stress of it all got to him and he had started to despise it. He stopped adventuring officially when his sister disappeared and he had to raise his nephews. 

Daisy smiled, she loved how much he loved those boys. Basically the second after she found out his secret identity? They were all he talked about. He showed her pictures, told her stories, even shared his insecurities about being replaced as a parent by Della.

It made her sad how little self esteem Donald seemed to have for himself. He was so much more amazing than he could even see. In fact, if Daisy was being honest with herself, she was a little jealous of him.

He may not realize it, but he was so successful. Not traditionally, he'd mentioned his struggles getting work, but in things so much more important than that. 

First off, he was an amazing sailor, knowing everything about boats and the ocean. How cool was that? Donald had even promised to take her sailing one day as a date and she was more than excited! Then there were his kids! The man was a spectacular father! Something she valued very highly in a man as she hoped to have her own kids one day, though if she ended up marrying Donald she might not need to…

And, of course, his superhero career! Being Duckburg's lone defender for years until recently? Holy shit! And obviously, he was so much more than his family, but his family were all such important people.

But her? Just some random fashion designer? Some girl who came from some nobody family? Did Daisy really deserve to be with Donald? The thought brought a horrible pain to her stomach. How could she ever hope to match up to him?

She sighed, and put down her sketchbook, putting her head in her hands. Her eyes absently wandered around the room, landing on the clock hanging on the wall.

Daisy's eyes widened. Donald would be here any second to pick her up for the family dinner! Without wasting another second she grabbed the pink dress she had been mulling over and started to change.

While Daisy was thinking she hadn't been paying attention to what she was doodling. Laying page open on her bed was the first draft of what looked to be a superhero costume design. But unlike the Duck Avenger’s costume, this one was tailored towards a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably would've been out sooner but my computer broke down and it's really hard for me to type on my phone. Right now I'm on my Dad's computer so the next chapter also will probably take a while until my laptop is fixed. Sorry about that :/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> BTW: If you're a reader of my other Ducktales story, House of Ducks, it's not discontinued, I'm just having trouble with it rn. Sorry about that :/


End file.
